A Christmas to Remember
by LillianBroderick
Summary: Their families hated each other. They had competed with each other all through high school. But now they were stuck on a plane sitting next to each as they head home for the holidays. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SM owns Twilight. This is an idea that's been in my head for a while and I thought it would make a nice Christmas story. The story is complete and only nine chapters long. I hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Chapter 1 - I'll be home**

EPOV I

"Edward Cullen, I swear if you do not get on a flight and come home for Christmas this year I will load up this family and we will descend upon you wherever it is you've chosen to hide from us this year. Then I will call every teen magazine I can find and I will offer them a Christmas interview with you and your family. Do I make myself clear young man?"

Fuck.

"Ma, stop it. There's no need for idle threats. I'll be home this year, I promise. I just have to get a flight organised. I'll call you with all the flight details once I've sorted it all out. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Edward. You haven't been home for Christmas in over three years and we are not making it four in a row, do you hear me? And that was no idle threat. I was your publicist for the first two years of your career, I know exactly how to make you life miserable so do not let me down. I want my family together for Christmas so you are going to get on that flight or be prepared for all hell to break loose on you."

Double fuck. I knew that tone, she meant it.

"I'll get there, ma. I promise."

How the fuck was that going to happen. I'd already let Tanya go home to her family yesterday as I had planned to hide out here and wait for the whole Christmas disaster to wash over me. I hadn't planned to step foot out of my house until New Year's day. It was just safer that way. I fucking hated Christmas. Hated it. Fuck.

I pulled out my laptop and sat on my couch. Okay how to do this? I'd look for a flight with the least likely number of people on it to minimise the drama.

Okay, so I managed to book a flight out of LAX at 9.30 pm which would get in to Seattle at just after midnight - perfect. There was only a small number of first class seats available so I booked them all under my travel name, Anthony Masen.

I picked up my phone and called Tanya. "Edward? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry to call you on your holiday Tanya. I am heading home to Seattle for Christmas after all and I've just booked flights on a late night flight tonight but I need to inform airport security that I'll be coming through at both LA and Seattle airport but I don't have that number. Sorry."

"Edward... you're going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, Ma called and she's pretty pissed that I cancelled on her again. She threatened to drag the whole family here tomorrow and to call some paps to give a Christmas interview."

Tanya was laughing hysterically at that point. Yuck it up at my expense. Go ahead. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. Anyway she sounded like she meant it so I thought I'd better get on a flight and suck it up for a family Christmas."

She finally stopped laughing, "Oh Edward. It won't be that bad. You'll live, I promise. Anyway, I sent all your gifts last week so you only need to take yourself and some clothes. I will call the airports and let them know you'll be coming through. Do you need a car to pick you up in Seattle? You remembered to book the tickets under Masen didn't you? Did you manage to book out first class?"

"Yeah, all done. No need for a car, my family will be there believe me. There were already some seats booked in first class so I couldn't book out the whole section but I took what was left. Thanks for calling security. I hope you have a lovely time with your family, I bet Alec and Jane are getting spoiled by your parents. You brought the gifts from me didn't you?"

"Of course, I did, thank you Edward. You are too generous. For someone who hates Christmas you certainly love to give gifts."

I chuckled, "Well with Demetri away in Afghanistan I think you and your children deserve extra special Christmas attention. Thanks for your help Tan. I have to go pack a bag because apparently I'll be home for Christmas."

She chuckled, "Merry Christmas Edward."

I sent a text to my mother with my flight details, went to my room, packed a bag and then headed down to my car to drive to the airport.

As I drove to the airport, my mind drifted back to the family Christmases of my childhood. It seems ridiculous to say it was always my favourite time of year as a kid because of course for kids it is such a wonderful time. Santa brings gifts, the house is decorated, christmas lights on the houses, delicious food and family. I had such happy memories. Every year my mother and father would do something to make it really special for each of us.

That's why it hurt my family but my mother especially that I refused to come home for Christmas the past few years. I couldn't expect them to understand, they didn't know. None of them knew.


	2. Chapter 2 - pay any price

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Here is chapter 2 of 9. This one is from Bella's point of view. This is all written so I will update every day sometimes twice if the chapters are short), so we should be done by Christmas. I hope you like it.

BPOV

"I know I am looking forward to seeing you too. I'm sorry I haven't been home in a while."

"In a while? Isabella Marie Swan, you haven't been home since you moved to London."

"I'm sorry. But I sent you all tickets to come visit me and we had a lovely time in London didn't we."

"Yes, but its not the same. I want the whole family together here at home. You know that Jacob and Paul want to you to be here for Seth's first Christmas. What time does your flight get in? How did the meeting go with the movie people?"

"The meeting went really well. It looks like it will be a deal for the whole book series which is epic. Anyway, I've put my cards on the table. It is up the lawyers to iron out the details but I think we should have some very good news after Christmas to celebrate. I am heading to the airport now and then we'll be on the 9.30 pm flight which will get in just after midnight. You don't need to come to the airport though, I can arrange a service to drive me to the hotel."

"Isabella. Of course we are going to pick you up at the airport. And you are not staying at a hotel. We have made all the necessary ... arrangements at the house. Everything will be fine."

"But what about Felix?"

"As I said we have everything ready for you. For both of you. Oh, I am so excited to have you home for Christmas."

"Me too mum."

I wasn't though, not really. My half brother Jacob and his partner Paul had adopted a little boy, Seth, and of course I was really excited to see him enjoy his first Swan family Christmas.

But I really didn't want to be in Seattle, not for Christmas. I could hardly avoid it, when my parents realised I would be in America for the meeting to work out the details for a movie deal for my books they insisted I come home for Christmas.

I had skilfully avoided Seattle for the past few years but it seems I couldn't avoid it any longer. Oh well.

Airport security welcomed us at a special location earmarked for VIPs, I was travelling under my pen name Renee Cygnet. Renee was my birth mother's name. She had died when I was only two years old and I really don't remember her but taking her name as my pen name gave me a connection to her. Cygnet of course was a young swan, which seemed fitting given I was so young when I wrote my first book.

I took a pen name for a lot of reasons. One was that my father was the Charles Swan of Swan Enterprises, a very successful business man and I didn't want to ride on his coat tails to get a publishing contract. I really wanted to make my own way. The other reason was that it gave me ... privacy. No one knew Isabella Swan was Renee Cygnet, successful if reclusive author and I liked it that way.

Security led us to the VIP lounge and we waited there for our flight to be called. According to the gossipy steward in the lounge there was only one other passenger booked in first class on our flight, an Anthony Masen. Apparently he'd booked all the other available seats in first class. Which struck me as a pretty selfish thing to do, given it was Christmas Eve and people were probably desperate for seats to get home. Not that people were usually scrambling for first class tickets but when you're desperate you'll pay any price to get home for Christmas.

They called our flight and we were taken on board at last. I was pleased to finally be getting on the flight and heading home. I was less pleased about heading home to Seattle on Christmas Eve of all days, such bad memories.

My family couldn't understand why I didn't want to come home, they didn't know so how could they understand. No one knew, not even him.

-  
A/N: Well Bella, or should I say Renee Cygnet, is not impressed with this Anthony Masen person.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Aboard

A/N: Unless Stephanie gives it to me for Christmas I still do not own Twilight. Here is Chapter 3 of 9. It is short so I will be updating again chapter 4 at the same time.

Chapter 3: Welcome aboard

EPOV

Airport security were great and got me to my flight with a minimum of fuss. No-one knew I was travelling so the only paparazzi at the airport were the vultures who hung out there all the time on the off chance a celebrity would come through and they could grab a money-earning picture.

I didn't have too much trouble with the paps. I always just kept my face stoic and kept my chin down. I followed the shoes of the security officers who walked in front of me and just let them lead me where I had to go.

I didn't have my own security with me as I hadn't planned to move a muscle over christmas other than to do what I did every year which was drown my sorrows in booze in the privacy of my own home, alone.

The first class steward greeted me under my travel name even though he clearly knew who I really was. I was grateful for the pretence.

"Good evening Mr Masen. Welcome aboard. Please take your seat and I'll be back in a moment to get you settled."

I nodded, gave him a small smile and headed in to the cabin. I looked around to choose a seat and looked over to see a large, well huge actually, man wrapping a blanket around a woman. Once he'd done tucking the woman in he stood up and I watched this giant man move to the other side of the cabin almost the furtherest seat from the woman and settle in to a seat. Weird.

I heard a small gasp and my eye was drawn back to the woman.

"Edward?"

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me.

Bella.

A/N: yeah that was short wasn't it. But that's okay Chapter 4 is around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4 travelling alone

A/N: Twilight and i are close but we're really just friends.

Chapter four - travelling alone?

BPOV

Oh, c'mon. Was this some cosmic joke?

There standing in front of me in all his gorgeous, ridiculously handsome glory was Edward Cullen.

On Christmas Eve - Edward Cullen. On my flight to our home town - On Christmas Eve.

Are you kidding me? How could I survive this? No, this was too cruel. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to get off that damn plane.

"Edward?"

"Isabella Swan. How lovely to see you."

So cold. So formal. I suppose he thinks I deserve that. He doesn't know. This is going to hurt, a lot.

"Hello Edward, It is lovely to see you too. Won't you sit near me and we can catch up on this dreary flight? Heading home for the holidays? Are you travelling alone?"

There I could be polite. I could hold it together. I knew my throat was tight and I could feel the flush on my cheeks but I wouldn't give in. I could do indifferent.

"Thank you. I will join you. It would be nice to catch up." Edward sounded so cold as he folded his tall frame into the seat next to me. "I am travelling home to see my family for Christmas and yes I am travelling alone so it would be nice to have the company. Although, I see you have someone with you and he appears to be seated as far from you as possible." Edward raised his perfect brow in a snarky way, I think he was trying to be mean, "Is he seated over there because you prefer to be alone?"

"Oh Felix. Yes, Felix is my... assistant. He's enjoying a little down time while we're flying, we've had a busy few days of travelling and meetings. He likes to keep himself to himself." I was rambling but I wanted to explain that Felix and I were not together. It wouldn't matter to Edward anymore but it mattered to me. I hadn't been with anyone, not since that Christmas.

The steward came over and gave us a curious glance. We had the whole of the cabin and we were seated right next to each other. It must have seemed odd.

"We'll be taking off in a few moments, please remain seated now until the captain switches off the seat belt sign."

The steward disappeared and I was alone... with Edward.


	5. Chapter 5 Love's Sacrifice

A/N: SM owns Twilight. here is chapter 5 of 9. i'm sorry i got the chapter titles wrong when posting. i have a chest infection at the moment and i'm not sure i am right to drive so if i could figure out how to fix it i would but never mind. humility square!

She wants to talk but does he?

Chapter 5 - the Game.

EPOV

I'm an actor. I've dealt with endless Hollywood parties where I've been stuck having to make small talk with boring, vacuous air heads as well as fight off sniping, snarling bitches. I can be polite for a few hours with Isabella Swan.

I just mustn't think about the past or the date or the fact that she looks beautiful. Fuck.

Why is she on my goddam plane? Fuck. She smells good. Bitch.

I can be polite. I just have to resist the urge to reach across and strangle her... or kiss her. Fuck.

She told me the big guy was her assistant. Who the hell needs an assistant that looks like he could comfortably lift a house? The man was huge. Why does she need an assistant anyway and on Christmas Eve?

I don't care.

"And you, Isabella? Are you heading home to see your family for Christmas too?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "My parents will be at the airport when we arrive. Yours?"

"Yes, they will. That will make for an interesting waiting area. Let's hope my father and yours don't come to blows while they wait."

We both laughed. Our families hated each other. Our fathers competed in business and our mother's competed in 'society'. Esme and Renee, Bella's birth mother, were best friends and after Renee's death Esme never forgave Charles for marrying Sue less than a year later.

Charles and Carlisle would compete on everything and all the kids just fell into line behind our families. Bella and I were in the same class at school and we had competed for all things academic. We fought for every prize the school offered. In the end we had to share the Valedictorian title and ended up sharing the speech. She did the past and I did the future.

Even when it came to Colleges we were competitive - she went to Yale and I went to Harvard. That was how we met again at 'The Game', Harvard vs. Yale a football rivalry dating back to 1875. Bella and I met on opposing sides, of course and after a large number of drinks, lots of cheers and shouting, we ended up making out in the back of my car. We were secretly inseparable from that day until our graduation from College.

"Perhaps we should've let security know that the Swan and Cullen clans were likely to throw down in their airport tonight."

I chuckled. Not so far from the truth. Alice vs Leah, Emmett vs Jacob, me vs Bella. Yeah could get ugly.

"So your whole family going to be there?" I asked mildly curious about them.

"Yes, Mum and Dad, Leah and Sam, Jacob and Paul with their little boy Seth."

"Jacob and Paul?" I didn't know Jacob was gay. Wow that's huge. I wonder if Emmett knew. Those two fought all the way through high school and where Bella and I competed for academic prizes, Emmett and Jacob competed on the sports field.

"Oh… yes. Jacob and Paul have been together for a few years now. They adopted a little boy, Seth. He is adorable, a real sweetheart. This will be his first family Christmas that's why Mum insisted I come home this year."

"You don't normally go home for Christmas?"

She certainly didn't come home that Christmas. Bitch.

"No. I haven't been home in a few years."

A silence fell over us. The unspoken topic smothering us.

The steward walked over to us and broke the silence, "The seat-belt sign has been turned off so you are now welcome to move about the cabin... um... I mean… Can I get either of you a beverage?"

I took my seat belt off and stood up immediately, relieved to stretch my legs. The steward gave Bella a small embarrassed smile. She smiled and asked for a cup of tea. I asked for a beer. That was an odd exchange. Whatever.

"Edward?" I looked over to her.

"Can we talk about that Christmas?"

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6 Love's sacrifice

A/N: SM owns Twilight. Miscommunication dominates.

Chapter 6 - Love's Sacrifice

BPOV

"Bella," he called me Bella, "Do we have to talk about it?"

I nodded, "Please. I may never have a chance to talk to you again and I don't want to leave it like this."

He had moved on, I knew that. I had seen the pictures all over all the magazines. First it was Irina, then it was Heidi and then it was Irina again. The gossip sites were full of talk of their imminent engagement.

"Edward, that Christmas I ..." The look on his face told me that he didn't want to hear what I had to say but I had to speak. I needed him to know. But at that moment when I was finally had the courage to speak the steward interrupted.

"Excuse me, Ms Cygnet. A young woman in Economy has asked if she could speak with you. She heard that you were on the plane and she wanted to ask you to sign her book. I wouldn't normally ask but it is Christmas Eve."

Edward looked relieved at the interruption if a little confused by the situation.

"Of course, please bring her up. If you don't mind Ed... Anthony?" I didn't want to impose on his privacy after he'd bought out the section to protect it.

"That's fine. I need to go the bathroom anyway."

The steward went towards Economy and Edward went towards the bathroom and I sat there thinking how absurd this whole situation was. Felix moved to come over but I waved him off. I was fine.

The steward brought a young woman of about sixteen over to me. She looked nervous and was clutching a copy of my first book, "Love's sacrifice." Poetic.

I could see Edward return but linger in the shadows not wanting to be seen.

"Miss Cygnet, thank you for seeing me. I just wanted to say that I love your stories and that you are an inspiration to me. You've overcome so much and yet your books are full of love and giving. Would you please sign my book?"

"Of course. What was your name?"

"Bree."

I signed her book and handed it back to her. "Well, Bree. I wish you all the best for Christmas."

"Thank you Miss Cygnet and the same to you."

The steward took her back and Edward came back to sit with me.

"Cygnet? As in Renee Cygnet?"

I nodded, hoping he didn't connect all the dots yet.

"As in author of the Sacrifice series?"

"Mmm." I nodded.

"Impressive Isabella." Oh, I was Isabella again.

"Thanks. Your career is quite impressive too. Golden Globe. Nice."

"Thanks."

"Edward, please let me explain about that Christmas... "

He gave me a sharp angry look which cut through me like a knife.

"Look, Isabella. We made plans. You obviously changed your mind and didn't show up. It's fine. I don't need to talk about it. Let's not dredge up the past. You made your choice, you seem to have done well. I've done well. Let's just call it done, shall we?

"If you'll excuse me, there is some work I need to do before we land." He moved away to another seat further away from me, pulled out his laptop and plugged in his headphones.

Well, that was that.


	7. Chapter 7 she could come to me

**A/N: SM owns Twilight. I own a strong wish for everyone to have a lovely Christmas holiday this year.**

**Chapter 7 - she could come to me**

**EPOV**

I was rude. I know I was rude but I can't talk to her about that Christmas. I'd managed to handle this forced meeting well enough but I couldn't bare my soul to her again.

We'd been secretly together for almost three years and I had asked her to marry me. We'd planned to meet in New York where I would place the engagement ring on her finger before we flew home together to announce our engagement to our warring families.

We were going to do it together. No one knew about us. I had just got an offer for my first lead role in a film and we didn't want our romance to get caught up in the publicity machine. Not to mention that my mother was my agent and she hated the Swans.

So we agreed. We would officially announce to our families on Christmas Eve.

I waited in our suite at the Waldorf Astoria for two days. My family called and I wouldn't answer. I sent a text to say I wasn't coming and that I was going straight out to LA. I tried to call Bella's number over and over but she never answered. I even tried to call her family but no-one answered, they weren't there.

She just disappeared out of my life.

I went out to LA just as I told my family I would. I drank myself into a stupor day after day until filming started. I sobered up and stayed that way. My mother organised for me to attend functions with beautiful women and have my photo taken with them but I never touched them. I haven't been with anyone since her.

Now she wants to 'talk' about it. Maybe I should listen to what she had to say. Maybe if I did I could move on. I took out the headphones and closed my laptop and waited. If she wanted to talk she could come to me. Damn it.

When I took the headphones out I realised that Bella was crying. It was soft and she was doing her best to hide it but she was definitely crying. Fuck. I had made her cry.

I rubbed my hands through my hair, stood up and walked over to her. "Bella, I'm sorry I was so short with you just now. May I sit here again?"

Her breath hitched and she looked up at me, her huge brown eyes wet with tears and I felt horrible for making her sad. I don't know why I felt so bad. I have been angry with this woman for four years.

She nodded and sat down unsure what I was doing but a part of me yearned for answers and as Bella had said this may be our only chance to get them.

"Bella, I waited for you. Why didn't you come? If you didn't want to marry me?" I swallowed back my emotion, "If you didn't want me, why didn't you just tell me."

A tear dropped down my cheek, I couldn't stop it. This was painful and if I couldn't be angry then I'd have to be sad.

"Edward, I did come. I love you, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. That morning I had a meeting with a publisher who was interested in one of my short stories. So I went to the meeting and on the way back. I ... "

"Miss Swan. Excuse me but I need to ... assist you now. We don't have much time before we land."

What the fuck? Did she say that she was there that Christmas Eve, in New York? That she loved me and wanted to see me? Is that what she said? Well, then why didn't she meet me?

This Felix needed to fuck off. Why was he bothering her now? Couldn't he see that we were in the middle of something?

"Oh, of course Felix. Thank you for the reminder. Edward, would you excuse us for just a moment. Please. I'll just be a few minutes, please."

I was furious at the interruption but obviously she needed to talk with her 'assistant' so I stood up and stomped way. Childish I know but I couldn't help it. I was finally getting my answers and that man mountain interrupted us. Fuck.

I walked over to another seat and sat down heavily. The steward came over and offered me another beer but I opted for a large whiskey instead.

"She's a remarkable young woman isn't she?" he handed me the whiskey. I nodded to be polite not really knowing what he was talking about. "She's an inspiration to others that's for sure."

What is he going on about? She wrote a series of books, I mean that's great but I don't get this adoration thing. Just then I heard a muffled cry and I looked over to see Felix tucking her back in under the blanket. Just like that all the pieces came together, Renee Cygnet the successful author who wrote about love overcoming all the obstacles in life. The author who'd been in a horrific a car accident which left her unable to walk. Fuck. Oh no.

I dropped the glass of whiskey and rushed over to my Bella. I knelt in front of her, tears in my eyes. I reached for the edge of the blanket, she pulled it to resist my movement but then gave a small sigh and let me move it down.

I kept my eyes on hers as tears streamed down her face and I gently moved the blanket away.

I looked down. Her legs were thin from disuse and scarred. It was true. My Bella had been hurt and I hadn't been there to help her. I had been angry all this time when she had suffered. I rolled the blanket back over her and tucked her in gently. Still on my knees I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Forgive me love."


	8. Chapter 8 stupid stupid beautiful woman

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own An Affair to Remember which by now you know is the other inspiration for this story.**

**Chapter 8: you stupid stupid beautiful woman**

BPOV

He knew. He knew I couldn't walk, but more important he knew I came that Christmas. At least now he knew the truth. He was kneeling in front of me and was hugging me so that his arms were wrapped around my body. I couldn't resist so I reached down and ran my hands through his soft hair. I had missed that sexy mop of hair. We stayed like that for a good while before finally he sat back on his heels.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he was angry, just as quickly as he anger came it left again. "Didn't you trust me to love you enough?"

"Oh, Edward. It wasn't that. It was a perfect storm of misunderstandings."

"The morning I arrived in New York, I went to the meeting with the publisher and they were interested in my collection of short stories. I was thrilled. After the meeting I decided to walk to the hotel, I had my pull along case and it was only a few blocks."

"I was distracted I suppose, I was so happy. I couldn't wait to get to you to tell you my news and to wear your ring. I didn't even care about telling our families. I knew they were going to be shocked but I even hoped it might bring them together.

Edward stayed sitting back on his heels on the floor in front of me. He reached up and ran his finger along my cheek just like he used to. I smiled and leaned my face into his hand.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was around the corner from the hotel. I stepped out on to the road and I was hit by a truck."

"I don't remember anything at all until I woke up two months later. I'd been in a coma. My family were all there but of course, no one knew about us. So no one knew to contact you."

About a month later I found out that you were in Hollywood filming some big budget film and being seen with some pretty beautiful women. You looked happy and I wanted the best for you. I didn't want to burden you.

Edward leaned in and grabbed my face, "You stupid stupid beautiful woman." Then he kissed me. His lips and mine melded together remembering each other. Our kiss deepened and our tongues danced together. I moaned with pure joy at holding my beautiful Edward in my arms again.

We kissed for a longtime and when our lips parted he started to kiss down my neck.

"Isabella, I thought I had lost you. I love you so much, my angel. I thought you didn't want me." He came back and kissed my mouth again. I tugged at his hair.

"How could you think that Edward? My beautiful Edward? I have always loved you. Even in high school when we fought all the time."

"Do you love me still, my Isabella?"

No more lies, no more false sacrifice. This was my chance to tell the truth and to grab for happiness and I was going to take it.

"Yes, yes Edward, I do."


	9. Chapter 9 - I've got this baby

**A/N: I do not own Twilight nor do I own An Affair to Remember but I love them both.**

**Chapter 9 - I've got this baby **

**EPOV**

I can't believe it. My Isabella is here and she loves me, still.

"Baby, you need to know there's been no-one since you. All those images in the news and the magazines have all been publicity. I'm sorry if those photos hurt you. My heart was lost when I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't be with any one else."

She had a genuinely shocked look on her face.

"There's been no-one but you for me either Edward. You have been the inspiration for the heroes in my books. You have been the one I have longed for, I couldn't be with anyone else."

That was a relief. We had been each other's firsts and we were still each other's only. I don't know why but that made me very happy.

"Are you in pain love? Is Felix your nurse?"

"Yes, Felix is my nurse and my physical therapist. I have been getting more and more feeling back into my lower back. I won't ever walk again but Felix is helping me get more strength and control. It can be a little painful but worth it in the end."

"So you are in a wheelchair? I didn't see one when I boarded?"

"No, I left mine in London. I've been using hire chairs while i've been travelling."

Just then the steward could be heard announcing the details of our descent towards Seattle. My time was running short.

I placed a small kiss on her forehead, "My Bella, I love having you in my arms again. I never want to lose you again." She smiled at me an impossibly beautiful smile.

"I have it with me you know."

"What?"

"The ring."

Bella gasped. "Why do you have it with you?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Well, I haven't been home since that Christmas either. I was going to return it to my mother to put in the family safe until ... if I ever... needed it."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Isabella?"

"Mmm?"

I knelt down before her again this time with hope and joy in my heart, "Are you ready to make the announcement we planned four years ago, love?"

I reached into my bag and produced a small ring box, "Are you ready to make me the happiest man in the world and say that you will be my wife? To love, honour, cherish ... in sickness and in health? Bella I love you. I have always loved you. Please marry me."

She stared at me for what seemed like an hour but must have only been a minute or two. A single tear fell down her cheek, she nodded slowly and then whispered, "Yes."

Finally, four years after our world had completely fallen apart I slid the ring on her finger and she was mine.

I leaned forward and kissed her with my whole being. I wanted her to know just how much I loved her.

"Excuse me Mr Masen, Miss Cygnet. Congratulations on your engagement, I would offer you some champagne but the plane is descending so I need you to take your seat sir and put on your seat belts."

"Oh, okay," we giggled as I got off the floor and sat next to Bella once again.

"Our families are going to be a little shocked to see us together love. Are you ready for this?"

"Well, it should be very interesting but I can handle it if we face them together."

"Together."

The plane landed and Felix came over to pick her up but I shewed him away.

I looked down to her and smiled, "I've got this baby."

She gave me a small smile as she knew I meant more than just carrying her. She reached up and circled my neck with her hands. I reached my arms under her knees and around her shoulders. She was tiny in my arms, she weighed next to nothing.

"I have a chair waiting for me in the airport so you won't have to carry me far."

"I'll carry you forever, love, it is so good to have you in my arms again."

We made our way out of the plane to face our waiting families. As I walked along the tunnel connecting our plane to the airport I held my love close to my heart.

She looked at me with clear conviction in her eyes, nodded and leaned her head against my chest. My heart swelled.

The doors opened to a collective gasp.

Our four parents rushed towards us.

"Edward what on earth is going on?"

"Bella why are you being carried by Edward Cullen?"

I cleared my throat, time to say the words I had practiced over and over four years ago, "Ma, Dad, Mr and Mrs Swan - Isabella and I ... are engaged to be married."

I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes which were wet with tears.

I leaned my face down so that our noses were touching and then I kissed her with my whole being as all hell broke loose around us.

"Merry Christmas my Isabella."

"Merry Christmas my Edward."

**The end. **

_Thank you for reading and supporting my story. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas for them that celebrate it and for them that don't Happy Summer/Winter Solstice and a happy new year to you all. *mwah*_


	10. Epilogue - Happy New Year

Chapter 10 - epilogue - Happy New Year

EPOV

"Carlie, would you please put your shoes on, we're going to be late for Mommy and Daddy's premier."

"No shoes, Daddy."

Damn it. Where was Maggie? I need her no-nonsense nannyness. "Baby where did you put your shoes?"

"No shoes, Daddy." She stood in front of me with her arms spread wide and shrugging her shoulders. She gave me a pouty look flashing her mother's doe eyes at me. Damn it. My little angel was a little devil, she had me twisted around her little finger and she knew it.

"Carlie! Yer shoes are under the bed, just where you put them. Now don't be taking advantage of yer father's good nature and put them on or we'll be late for the party. Ya want to go to your mammy's and daddy's party now don't ya?"

"Yes, Maggie."

"Well then, get those shoes on in a snip and a snap. Edward, why don't ya go and check on yer beautiful wife and I'll take care of the little banshee for ya."

"Thank God for an Irish nanny, that's all I can say."

Maggie laughed as I got up off the floor and smoothed down my dress pants before heading off to find Bella.

I walked into our room to change my tie, "Bella, baby I need to change my tie since Carlie wiped peanut butter on this one. Little devil. Maggie is getting her ready then we should be right to go..." I looked up and saw her on the other side of the room putting on her earrings. She was a vision of loveliness in a deep blue silk dress with just a hint of sparkle around the bust-line. God she was gorgeous.

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her chair, "Love, you are a vision. I love this colour on you." I started kissing down her neck. I couldn't resist her. It'd been like this for the past four years.

We haven't been apart a single day since that Christmas when we met again on the plane. Our families were shocked and tried to 'talk sense' into us, but we were solid. We checked into a hotel in downtown Seattle and visited each of our families on Christmas Day. We laid down the law that we understood that they had issues but that Isabella and I were going to be married as soon as possible. They could either get on board or get off the train, as my darling girl told them.

Thankfully they did get on board and we were married two months later with all our families present. The Church was divided, her family on one side glaring at the other side of the Church which was my family who were all glaring back. Our out-of-town friends watched with amusement as our two families competed over speeches and gifts for the bride and groom. I thought we'd have to get security involved when they almost turned the bouquet and garter toss into a blood sport.

We were already two months pregnant when we got married. I am quite certain we conceived our very first night on Christmas Eve because the following September our little angel was born. I was terrified and overprotective throughout the whole pregnancy worried about Bella's health the whole nine months. But with some excellent medical care, daily support from her full-time physiotherapist Felix and a planned caesarian, my beautiful Isabella gave me our daughter.

Our families competitiveness reached new heights when it came to our daughter.

Naming her of course became hugely problematic as each family laid claim to any name we came up with, so in the end we combined Carlisle's and Charlie's names for her first name and gave her Bella's mother's name for her middle name.

Carlie Renee Swan Cullen became the Switzerland between our warring families being the only subject on which they all agreed. Having a shared granddaughter meant they all had to play nice with each other if they were going to be a part of her life. She was their little angel and the little devil knew it. She was a good girl really and loved all her grandparents, uncles and aunts.

Nibbling on Bella's ear lobe, I groaned with want, "You are so gorgeous my love."

"So are you baby but you need to stop what you are doing or we are never going to get there on time."

"Who cares? It's not like they can start without either of us no mind both of us."

"C'mon, the sooner we go the sooner you can get in amongst all those adoring women."

"Don't tease me. You know just as many of them want your autograph as want mine."

We were heading to the Los Angeles Premier of the second film of the Sacrifice series. Bella was delighted when I was cast in the lead for the series, since as she said in every interview we had on the project that I had been the inspiration for the character in the first place. Thankfully Bella had negotiated in her contract that she would write the screen adaptations of her novels for the films which meant we worked on the project together from beginning to end.

'Love's Sacrifice' the first film had broken all box office records and we were able to organise our promotional duties so that we were always together the premiers and interview circuit.

Bella and I had caused quite a stir when our marriage became common knowledge. Her being in a wheelchair attracted some fairly cruel attention although our PR teams managed to turn that around. We were inclined to downplay the whole wheelchair thing but the PR team showed us we could do a lot of good with our situation so Bella and I became fundraisers and spokespeople for the Wheelchair Foundation. The Foundation raises money to provide a wheelchair for any child, teen or adult who needs one but can't afford it. We both donated a percentage of our income from the the success of the first Sacrifice films to go to the Foundation. We also received incredible support from the public during Bella's pregnancy.

Thanks to the addition of the ever patient Maggie in our lives, Carlie has travelled with us through all our filming and promotional commitments but after tonight we were taking a break and heading home to Seattle.

We agreed that when we wanted more children that we would adopt. I was so grateful for our daughter, but I couldn't bear for Bella to go through that again. We were on an adoption waiting list now that Carlie was three year's old we knew the time was right. Jacob's and Paul's family were testament to how wonderful an adopted family could be and we were very excited to add to our family.

Two months ago we had received word that a young boy was in need of a family. We had spent the past few weeks visiting and getting to know him as the paperwork was all finalised. He was a lovely, if a little shy, two year old boy named Marcus. Carlie loved him already and he was very sweet with her. Yesterday the adoption paperwork was finalised and tonight we were picking him up, he was ours and we were taking him home to visit our families in Seattle.

When we arrived at the Premier, Carlie sat in Bella's lap in her chair with me pushing them both along the red carpet. Normally Carlie wasn't involved in this public part of our lives but she begged to come and since this was our last commitment for the film until the DVD release we agreed. Maggie was close by so if Carlie became overwhelmed we had an escape plan all ready for her but no such problems with our little show-pony.

Carlie was definitely my daughter, she smiled and waved to everyone. She even came with me when I walked over to the barrier to sign autographs. She was very sweet having her photo taken with me and the children from the cancer clinic who were in a special designated area. I was very proud of my little girl.

Once we'd walked the red carpet and mingled in the pre screening drinks area we snuck out of the rear exit while everyone else went into the cinema. I hated watching myself on the big screen especially in front of a crowd.

We headed straight to pick up Marcus and then we went to the airport. The children were very excited about the plane for the first hour and then slept the rest of the way. Bella and I took the opportunity to change into less formal clothes and then tried to catch some sleep as well.

When we landed in Seattle I placed Carlie on Bella's lap in her wheelchair and then picked up Marcus to carry him off the plane.

The doors opened and once again just as they had four years ago, our families who had been waiting for us on separate sides of the arrivals gate rushed together towards us to meet the new Swan Cullen.

I leaned down to Isabella and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year my Isabella."

She looked up at me and beamed a happy smile, "Happy New Year my Edward."

**A/N: Don't own either Twilight or An Affair to Remember but love them both. **

**Well there you have it. Thanks for reading. I hope you all have a Happy New Year filled with friends, frivolity and fanfiction!**

credit: .org  
The Wheelchair Foundation, a division of Global Health and Education Foundation, a 501(c)3 charitable foundation, has a goal to provide a free wheelchair to every child, teen and adult worldwide who needs one but has no means to acquire one.


End file.
